jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Diamond
is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata, featured in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Crazy Diamond is humanoid, with a powerful build and tall stature (about two heads above Josuke). It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a Corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. Its most common color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior (given its name, likely as a reference to Pink Floyd) and light blue armor. Personality Crazy Diamond's Stand Cry is "DORARARA ..."; similar yet uniquely distinct from that of Stands belonging to other Joestars. Abilities Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 metres from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power. Restoration: Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock (as with villain Angelo).Chapter 273 Other feats include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object;Chapter 305, Let's Go Out for Italian (3), pg. 16-18 and tracking, by restoring a torn piece of clothing, forcing it to seek out and attach itself to its native article of clothing. If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may be warped, improperly restored.JJBA Chapter 266: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) Crazy Diamond cannot heal its masterChapter 271, Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (3), pg. 5-6, retrieve things erased by The Hand, or restore life to an organism.Chapter 270, Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (2), pg. 16-17 Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength; having been able to punch through abdomen of two people at once. It's strength is possibly greater than that of Star Platinum, having once broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop.JJBA Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (2) Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, Crazy Diamond can outpace Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300km/h. Trivia *Crazy Diamond bears a resemblance to Dio Brando's Stand The World. Crazy Diamond's restorative ability could be described as a sort of time manipulation. *Crazy Diamond's image is seen chalked or painted on a road by a street artist in JoJolion Chapter 12. *In the Japanese version of Monster Hunter 3G, a Hammer named Crazy Diamond can heal your allies; for its international release, the weapon was renamed Majestic Scepter. *In the western version of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Crazy Diamond was renamed to Shining Diamond. Gallery CrazyDiamondCharBook.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! crazy diamond color crop c267.png|First revealed crazydiamondpower.jpg|Crazy Diamond "healing" Tomoko, Josuke's mother Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278 Chapter_368.jpg|Chapter 368 cover CrazyDiamondAGoGo.jpg|Crazy Diamond JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Crazy Diamond Part VIII.jpg|Street chalk drawing in JoJolion Crazydiamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Action-figure CrazyDiamond_ASB.png|Crazy Diamond in the game All Star Battle CrazyD.jpg|The Crazy Diamond weapon from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Harvest Josuke Crazydiamond jojoeoh.jpg|Crazy Diamond Illustration, Eyes of Heaven cdimondo.jpg fig.jpg|action-figure References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Close Stands